


Every Day I Love You

by Gill (epom)



Category: Bandom, Westlife
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epom/pseuds/Gill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane reflects on his time with Gillian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 30st Dec 2003 this was the very first fic I wrote. If you hate it, I have the excuse of only being 13 then.  
> Songfic: Lyrics by Boyzone, written by Jerry Williams/Frank Joseph Myers/Gary Baker.

I'm sitting here in my hotel room in L.A.. We're here to shoot our new video for our new single. And I'm just thinking, thinking about her. It was about a year ago. The worst thing that could have happened, happened.

_I don't know but I believe_  
That some things are meant to be  
And that you'd make a better me  
Every day I love you 

She was my angel. She was everything I had. And now she's gone. Gone to heaven.

I've known her nearly all my life. She was always my best friend. And we became lovers. Kian wasn't too happy in the beginning and actually didn't talk to me for three days. But then he realised that she really means much to me. We both had found our special someone.

_I never thought that dreams came through_  
But you've shown me that they do  
You know that I've learned something new  
Every day I love you 

She knew me like no one else did. We could talk all night without saying a word. She was always there for me. Always patient when I was on the road with Westlife. She understood me when I thought no one could.

'Cos I believe that destiny  
Is out of our control  
Don't you know that  
You'll never live until you love  
With all you heart and soul

She knew when I was to be left alone and when I wanted to talk. She was the best listener. My best friend. Everybody loved her. And I was the one who loved her the most.

_It's a touch when I feel bad_  
It's a smile when I get mad  
All the little things I have  
Every day I love you  
Every day, every day  
Every day I love you 

When I asked her to marry me and she said yes, it was like...I don't know. I was the happiest man on earth. I wanted to share my life with her. She wanted to share her life with me. I thought nothing could bring us down. But I was so wrong.

_'Cos I believe that detiny_  
Is out of our control  
Don't you know that  
You'll never live until you love  
With all your heart and soul 

My heart was broke. I had lost her. She was gone. I was on my own. I couldn't work, I couldn't speak, couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I was a wreck. I was lost and didn't want to live anymore. I was at the lowest point.

_If I asked would you say yes_  
Together we're the very best  
I know that I am truely blessed  
Every day I love you 

But somehow, I don't know how, I stood up again. Somehow I thought she wouldn't want to see me like this. So I started again, I went back to work. Talked again. And they were all there for me. I had forgotten how much my friends do care for me. I wouldn't have made it without them. And I know I wouldn't have made it without Gillian. She gave me strenght over them weeks and month to get up again. And I love her so much for that. She saved my life.

I know she won't come back again. But she never left my heart and she never will.

_And I'll give you my best  
Every day I love you_

The End


End file.
